1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a vehicle front structure.
2. Description of Related Art
In a front part of a vehicle, a windshield opening part is formed, to which a windshield is attached. An upper side of the windshield opening part is formed by a roof panel. On a lower side of a distal end part of the roof panel, a roof header is provided, extending in a vehicle width direction. As a vehicle front structure having such a roof header, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2007-182156 A (JP 2007-182156 A) discloses a roof header panel of a vehicle, which has groove parts with different groove depths like steps in a panel body of the roof header panel, as parts that facilitate bending deformation. The roof header panel of the vehicle forms parts in the panel body, which facilitates bending deformation. This makes it possible to reduce booming noise in a cabin that is caused by cabin resonance and so on.
Incidentally, a roof header is provided in order to improve strength against roof impact. However, a roof header causes booming noise due to resonance and so on. Therefore, the foregoing roof header described in JP 2007-182156 A reduces the booming noise as the roof header has the groove parts. However, in the roof header stated above, since the groove parts are formed as parts that facilitate bending deformation, the groove parts reduce strength against roof impact.